galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Dune Elf
The Fifth House traveled far to the south where they found a massive desert. They believed they could traverse the harsh land, but they were mistaken, for it was vast. Shoral saw that the Fifth House were dying because they did not know how to move about the desert, so he gathered the sky and the sand and made Phalir, the guide. He taught the Fifth House how to live within the desert and where to find food, water, and shade. He showed them how to move about the sands, and they learned to use this new land as any Eld would use the trees. And they were the Eldareth. - Ulatra Marai Random Starting Ages Age Categories Random Height and Weight Appearance Dune elves have medium to dark brown skin and dark brown or black hair. Their eyes usually take on a brown color sa well. They are of average height typical to a human and retain the elven sleek but frail body. Dune elves will clothe themselves in gear that will protect them from the hard desert, usually open and flowing clothing that covers most of the body. They are fond of piercings and other jewelry, especially on their long pointed ears. Society & Culure Society Dune elves mostly keep to themselves, seeking solitude in their desert homes. Dune elf communitys are small, ight night, and generally nomadic. They will frequently trade with people in the desert and any towns they come accross, but don't usually enter larger cities until the festivals. Religion While they do enjoy a somewhat secluded and nomadic life style Relations Adventurers Racial Traits *'+2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence: '''Dune elves are nimble and hearty but lack an understanding of the outside world. *'Medium:' Dune elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed: Dune elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *'''Low-Light VIsion: Dune elves can see twice times as far as humans in conditions of dim light. See Chapter 7 of the Core Rule Book. *'Scent:' Dune elves have scent. *'Desert Runner:' Dune elves thrive in the deepest deserts, forever roaming across burned and parched lands. Dune elves receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion, or ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, or hot or cold environments. *'Sandstep:' Dune elves gain a +4 racial bonus to Stealth checks in desert environments. They can also disapaear in thin air, swalled by a dust devil or slipping down a sand slide in a dune. As a stardard action, a dune elf can give herself concealment for 1 round, but only in desert environments. This is a supernatural effect. *'Silent Hunter:' Dune elves are renouned for their sublty and skill. Dune elves reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5 and they can make Stealth checks while running at a -20 penalty (this number includes the reduction in penalty from this racial trait). *'Keen Senses:' Dune elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception Skill checks. *'Weapon Familiarity: '''Dune elves are proficient with longspears, scimitar, shortspears, nets, and treat any weapon with the word "elven" in its name as a martial weapons. *'Languages:' Dune elves begin play speaking Ultramarian and Rathi. Wild elves with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: All elven sublanguages, Celestial, Draconic, Goblin, Ignan, Orc, Sylvan, and Terran. Half-Dune Elf *'+2 bonus to one abiity score of their choice': Half-Dune elves are as varied as humans. *'Type: Half-Dune elves are humanoids of the galean elf subtype. *'''Size: Half-Dune elves are medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Base Speed:' Half-Dune elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Languages:' Half-Dune elves begin play speaking the regional common language and Rathi. *'Scent: '''Half-Dune elves gain scent. *'Desert Runner:' Half-Dune elves thrive in the deepest deserts, forever roaming across burned and parched lands. Dune elves receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion, or ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, or hot or cold environments. *'Keen Senses:' Half-Dune elves receive a +2 racial bonus of Perception checks. *'Low-light Vision:' Half-Dune elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *'Elf Blood:' Half-dune elves cout asa both elves and humans for any effect related to race. *'Multitalented:''' Half-dude elves choose two favored classes at first level and gain +1 hit point or +1 skill point whenever they take a level in either one of those classes.